Dance Site
by wilsontoyourhouse
Summary: We were here together...and now, I will testify in death.


_...I should be doing homework, but I'm nooooot. Well...not yet, anway...tee-hee. _

_Song Inspired: **Dance Site of Darkness **by Rin and Len Kagamine_

_...I think the title of this is a bit stupid...but it'll have to do 'till I can think of a better one._

_

* * *

_

_"Esme..."_

_She blinked, startled, pulled out of her thoughts by a par of lips pressed against her forehead. Letting out a soft breath, she looked up, staring into kind hazel eyes. "Carlisle…" she murmured, her eyes warm, "I'm sorry. I was thinking. You haven't been standing there long, have you?" _

_He shook his head, "no, not really. I have been looking for you, though. I guess I should've came here first, huh?" Esme looked around at the stone walls surrounding her, "Yeah…this is my favorite place to think. Well, one of them, anyway..." A gust of wind rushed over them, and she shivered, brushing a lock of sepia hair behind her ear. Carlisle smiled, and pulled her to her feet, taking the same lock of hair and winding it around his finger._

_"Come on," he said gently, wrapping an arm around her waist, "you two are getting cold." As he spoke, the tips of his fingers tenderly brushed against her front, feeling the small bump that swelled slightly beneath her dark coat._

"_Yes…let's go home."_

_~O~_

_**Dance Site**_

_~O~_

_**You and I disappear into the depths of night**_

_**Trembling, shaking with dread, slowly coming undone**_

_~O~_

Esme stumbled on a broken branch as she brushed leaves away from her face, her face screwed up in concentration. She hoped she wasn't lost; everything should still be so familiar…winter had just arrived recently, and leaves still clung stubbornly to their brittle branches. A stray wind brushed over her, rustling her dark dress, the ends of her coat, and she shivered, burrowing into her scarf. Looking at her surroundings, she rubbed a hand over her belly, which had gotten larger as the months passed, "maybe we'll find it before it goes completely dark…" she whispered.

What was once a simple walk had become a hunt for one of her favorite places. She'd just wanted to stay there for a while and think for a bit…now that it was getting dark; it was probably not a good idea…she should turn back, re-trace her steps and return home….But she couldn't help it; she had to try and find it.

Looking up at the rising moon, she rubbed her belly once more, "we'll find it," she said confidently, "before it gets too dark." Determined, she rubbed her gloved hands together, and moved forward.

_~O~_

_**The waltz of the dancing moon is cold, frightening, painful**_

_**We cry as we smile, draw near as we pull away**_

_~O~_

_**Just the two of us, we forget sadness and even dreams**_

_~O~_

_'She isn't home yet…'_

The thought passed through Carlisle's mind for the tenth time that night as he thought of his drifting wife.

Sometimes, he wondered if he'd married a ghost; she was always drifting, in mind and in body, her eyes almost always out of focus, seeing things that he couldn't. It was quite easy for her to let time pass, seeing as she'd never noticed; what felt like ten minutes outside to her was actually an hour that passed by. He bit his lip, a crease forming between his brows by his worry.

"I should probably go find her…" he said softly, rising from the table. Grabbing his jacket, he quickly put it on, wrapping a scarf around his neck and pulling gloves on his hands as he walked out the door.

_~O~_

_**The cries of frenzied birds resound**_

_~O~_

_**Looking down upon the earth (**__As you fade away)_

_**Hair disheveled **__(Lost in despair)_

_**The fading scenery (**__Don't you realize)_

_**Becoming one with the air (**__That you're in my heart?)_

_~O~_

"Ah! We've found it!"

Esme smiled, letting the moon shine on her face as she moved toward the edge of the cliff, staring at the silvery waves of the ocean far below, beating against the rocks. Closing her eyes, she sighed, inhaling the oceanic air, her mind clearing instantly. She loved this place, more than anything; it cleared her mind, easily soothing her with the hypnotic lull of the waves. It was especially beautiful tonight; the moon shining on the water, making it silver, the stars small diamonds in the sky. She pressed her hands to her swollen stomach, "I wonder…if you can see this through me? It's beautiful, isn't it…?"

She leaned against the tree on the cliff, standing precariously to the edge. "Two more months…" she whispered, the thought coming out of nowhere, "two more months until you're here…"

Rubbing her stomach, her mind then drifted back to the scenery; to the gray waters so far beneath her…She wondered…if she could fly…?

The random thought chilled her, and Esme went pale, gulping as she moved back slightly. Such a reckless thought! Everything she's done now was so reckless, so foolish…! "Oh…Carlisle must be worried, so worried…" she whispered; she wouldn't be surprised if he was looking for her now.

"I'll go…I'll leave right now-"

As she began to move away, the earth-the soft, worn, fragile earth-beneath her fully crumbled away under her feet.

_~O~_

_**At the very least I wish **__(Can I really)_

_**That you, who have a future **__(Carry on)_

_**Would forget about me **__(As if nothing's happened?)_

_**And never look back **__(As if the night shall pass?)_

_~O~_

For Esme, time seemed to slow down, gravity gently grabbing her by the ankles and slowly pulling her down. Her eyes, already wide in disbelief, grew wider, and tears quickly appeared. Protective instincts quickly kicked in, and she wrapped her arms tightly around her middle, desperate to protect the unborn child inside. Her earlier reckless thought raced through her mind, and her tears increased at the foolish thought; her silly wish was now being granted.

Time returned to its normal speed, and the crumbling edge of the cliff seemed to go father…farther….father away.

Esme closed her eyes, "_Carlisle_," she whispered, her voice a wavering whisper, his name a prayer on her lips.

The tears that leaked from her eyes momentarily hung in the air and glittered like stars.

_~O~  
_

_When Carlisle returned home from work, Esme was sitting in the kitchen, staring at the golden sunlight that filtered through the windows. She looked distracted, as always, her hair brushed over one shoulder as she slowly combed her fingers through it. He stepped in quietly, his expression curious, "…Esme?" he said quietly, "Is everything alright?" At his voice, she blinked, letting her hair get intertwined with her fingers, the strands glowing gold. When she turned to him, her eyes were a matching shade, the already-golden irises glowing fire. _

_She stared at him for a moment, her expression peacefully blank. Then, a euphoric smile slowly spread across her face, her cheeks glowing pink. Esme stood up and strode towards him, everything about her practically glowing. _

_"…Yes…"she sighed, grabbing his hand, "everything…" she pressed his palm against her lower-stomach, her smile growing, "everything is just…perfect." Carlisle stared at her for a moment, unable to comprehend, but then it clicked, and the look on his face was pure joy. _

_Letting out a laugh, he swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply; she tasted his happiness, and it made her chest swell with pleasure. "I love you…I love you…" he whispered in her ear, pressing a hand to her stomach, still unable to believe it somewhat. Esme giggled, and gripped his shoulders tightly in her embrace, "I do…I love you, too…"_

_~O~_

_**The scenery of our memories cracks and fades**_

_**White and black, above and below, wrenching us apart**_

_~O~_

Something was wrong; Carlisle could feel it, deep within his bones.

He was wandering, heading to one of the many places where Esme loved to sit and think, when the air around him seemed to grow colder, the wind harsher, and it unnerved him. Rubbing his arms, his pace quickened unbeknownst to him, his heart beginning to pound painfully with some unknown new anxiety. Something had happened, something bad, and he had to hurry and find out what. With that thought in mind, Carlisle began to run, swearing that he could hear her voice, a faint whisper on the wind.

"_Carlisle…"_

He ran even faster.

_~O~_

When he made it to the cliff, he stared at the moon, the stars, the tree so painfully close to the edge. He wanted to be relieved, to hope that Esme was at a different place; but when he looked closer, and saw the crumbling, loose dirt, he felt like someone had plunged a hand into his chest and squeezed his heart.

"No…_no…_" the word was a moan, a prayer, a hope that she was _somewhere else anywhere else, oh please, oh please, oh please…_Gritting his teeth, Carlisle moved forward, scooting toward the edge and, trembling, he looked over the edge. What he saw turned his heart to stone. There, far below, a small, broken figure lay upon the sand, the waves washing over their prone figure. Carlisle couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't _accept_…he couldn't do anything. But run.

_~O~_

_**Escaping to an eternal dream **__(Though I couldn't save you)_

_**Stripping off the lies **__(From your misery)_

_**The price for my deceit **__(I'll still live on)_

_**I will pay in the end **__(Where's the meaning in that?)_

_~O~_

"Esme…Esme…_Esme…!"_

When he finally reached her, Carlisle collapsed to his knees at her side, his hands shaking violently. He didn't know what to do…she was just _lying there_…So wet…so _broken_. Her hair was soaked from the waves, a few stray strands sticking to her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted, her neck bruised, the sand beneath the base of her skull dark with what was surely her blood. And her eyes…her gold eyes, usually so expressive, even when her mind was so far away from him…they were blank; two empty orbs.

Now she was permanently separated from him; eternally dreaming, eyes always out of focus, seeing things that he could never, would never, see.

His lips trembled, his head shaking somewhat in denial, as his vision quickly became blurry. He blinked, and his tears fell, landing on Esme's pale cheeks; his tears becoming hers. Looking down, he saw that her arms were wrapped around her stomach, and it made his breath catch with the realization; she was trying to protect their child.

After that thought, a wave of grief pulled him under as he realized that not only did he lose his wife, but he lost his unborn child as well.

_~O~_

_**To be here now, alone with you **__(From the start)_

_**Without falling apart **__(We two have always been)_

_**That is the sole hope **__(A single "us")_

_**Of this cowardly one **__(So I can't stand alone)_

_~O~_

His tears increased, and Carlisle wrapped his arms around himself, sobbing like a child. "I-I don't…" he gently picked Esme's limp body up, cradled it close, brushed the wet strands of hair away from her peaceful face, "I don't know what…what to-to do…"

His left hand drifted to the swell of her belly, cradled the lost life that was inside. "I can't go on…" he groaned, "I don't know if I can survive without the both of you…" His tears dripped off his chin, and Carlisle sniffed, "gone…both of you _gone…_" the noise he made was similar to a wounded animal, and he buried his face into Esme's hair.

_~O~__**  
On this dance floor in the dark, we'll dance until the end**_

_**With you, my beloved **__(And I shall)_

_**Until the break of dawn **__(Stay by your side)_

_~O~_

Still weeping, Carlisle laid Esme back onto the sand, lacing his fingers with hers. He felt even more bereft when he did not feel the returning squeeze of her fingers, her gold eyes glowing at him, full of their unconditional love. He felt so broken; he'd lost his entire world in one fell swoop. He really didn't see how he could go on.

Turning their twined hands, he pressed a kiss against the inside of her wrist, then again on her knuckles. Wiping at his eyes, he laid down next to her, pulling her close, shuddering at how cold she already was.

Around them, the tide washed around them, the waves getting higher and higher. The tide was rising again, and soon it would overcome them.

But Carlisle couldn't find it in him to move.

Closing his eyes, he gripped Esme's limp hand in his own. The water brushed around him, soaking him, chilling him from the inside out. He whispered her name, his wife's name echoing around them, and he breathed in the salty air around him.

_~O~  
__**Though our hands are joined **__(I'm not sad)_

_**We aren't connected **__(Nor am I afraid)_

_**But I will never **__(We lived together)_

_**Forget you **__(Now let's leave our final testament)_

_~O~_

_

* * *

_

Ah yes...the result of a late night. Your mileage may vary, though. Please review? I have no one to talk to anymore...


End file.
